


A wave of calm

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Professor Burbage (Professor Cuthbert Binns/Charity Burbage) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: At last.
Relationships: Cuthbert Binns/Charity Burbage
Series: Professor Burbage (Professor Cuthbert Binns/Charity Burbage) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127699
Kudos: 1





	A wave of calm

Our story starts in the Gryffindor common room, Student, Charity Burbage is talking to her boyfriend, Professor Cuthbert Binns.

Cuthbert inquired, "How are things?"

Charity told him, "The name calling and spitting in the corridors has stopped altogether now. A wave of calm I suppose has kind of settled."

Cuthbert smiled. "That's good news, my dear."

Charity nodded. "It's just very clear to me that people have just begun to accept our relationship even though they don't necessarily agree with it."


End file.
